The field of the invention is boating accessories and the invention relates more particularly to devices for supporting an anchor in a boat.
In smaller boats it is common to merely place the anchor on the deck of the boat so that it is ready for use. When the boat is put up the anchor is often placed in a bag together with the anchor line. The anchor and anchor line can be an inconvenience resting on the deck of a boat and a device for holding the anchor and anchor line helps eliminate a potential cleanup problem. This arises since the anchor is often dirty and when placed on the deck can soil the deck. Furthermore, the anchor usually has a short length of chain attached to a shackle at the end of the anchor shank. This chain can rust slightly and can also soil the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,818 shows an anchor stowage apparatus which stows an anchor so that its flukes and shank are approximately vertical. Because of this the device must be secured to the boat since the anchor would otherwise be unstable in this vertical position.